Under Luna's Moon
by thep0nyofstalkerness
Summary: My first fanfic. It is bad. Read at your own peril. Please review, constructive criticism welcome. Rated T just to be safe. Will eventually be LunaxOC
1. Prologue

**Under Luna's Moon**

**Prologue**

So yeah, this is my first fanfic. It is bad. really bad. You have been warned

* * *

As Simon walked through the busy streets of Glasgow towards Govan Station he silently fumed. He hated this place. He hated the never ending rain, the dull grey sky and ever-present smell of fast food. There were, however, two things he hated more than anything else combined.

The first was his university. Or rather his former university, before he was rudely kicked out without any real excuse, simply that they needed to "cut back on costs". He had been doing work on some ground breaking research to do with wave power at the University of Strathclyde but his entire department had been cut back and he had been told to leave. They were even taking away the free flat he had been given with the scholarship and he had only a week to move out.

And that is where the other most hated thing in his life came in. His girlfriend. Or rather his ex, as of twenty minutes ago. When he had been told he had to move out he had gone straight to her to ask if he could stay with her for the time being, to which she had replied "No, man. Stop being so clingy! We are soooo over."

This wasn't the first time she had said this and Simon new that if he came crawling back to her in the morning she would accept him again, simply so she could have someone to control. And that just pissed him off all the more. For once he wished he could just have the courage to leave her. But he knew he wouldn't.

So that's why he was walking towards the station, through the busy street and the Scottish drizzle. He walked up to the ticked booth and ordered a ticket. The one good thing about the Glasgow underground was that it was a fixed rate ticket for anywhere, meaning that Simon could just sit on the train as it went on its circular journey, lost in the crowd and alone in his thoughts. He had developed this method of coping back when he was 14 and he was plunged into the world of social care by his parent's deaths. He had once attempted to stay on the train all night, not wanting to go back to the care home. The underground staff had to call the police before he had agreed to leave.

Waiting on the platform Simon considered who would miss him if he simply jumped under the oncoming train. He had no family, he had long since severed ties with anyone from his life in the care home and he couldn't see his ex caring. As he entered the packed train and sat at the only seat available, he muttered to himself "I wish I could just leave this world behind."

The man next to Simon chuckled. He was a very tall man with grey hair and goatee. He wore a business like suit and a strange cane rested against his leg. It had intricate carvings on it and the handle was in the shape of a horse's head with mismatched horns and one very large tooth that stuck out from between his lips.

As the train set off and went into the tunnel Simon heard the man next to him sigh "Sweet chaos" before his whole world went black.

* * *

I warned you. I will update when I finish each chapter, no promise on a schedule. Check out my tumblr for news and minecraft stuff.


	2. Chapter 1

**Under Luna's Moon**

**Chapter one – It Begins**

Simon woke up lying on his front. Must have rolled over in my sleep, he thought. He reached up to set his alarm clock to snooze.

And his hand fell onto the moist grass of the field he was lying in. Simon opened his eyes slowly, hoping to see the cracked roof of his old apartment. What he actually saw was a beautiful blue sky. Blue skies were rare enough in Glasgow, but in all his years living there he had never seen such a clear, pure blue. Thinking he was dreaming, he looked around his environment for the first time. He was in a large green field at the edge of a very ominous looking forest. The more Simon stared at the forest the more the forest seemed to stare back into Simon, reaching into his very soul. Freaked out by this dream that appeared to be quickly turning into a nightmare, Simon did a little trick he had learnt to end a dream. He walked over to a tree that stood a little further away from the rest of the forest, pulled his head back, and slammed it into the tree at full force.

Simon woke up … and he was still in this stupid field. The only difference was that he now had a headache the likes of which he had never felt. He could barely see through the pain and didn't even attempt to move for what felt like an hour. When he finally got up he guessed it was about three in the afternoon, judging by the sun. That is, if dreams actually stick to times, which in my experience they usually don't, thought Simon.

Simon decided to follow the forest, simply hoping to pass the time before he woke up. He walked for what felt like a couple of hours. For some reason his watch and phone had stopped working. "Stupid dream, what's the point of even giving me this stuff if I can't use it?"

Eventually Simon reached a small cottage at the edge of the forest. There was a clock tower not too far away that read five fifteen and Simon was starting to get hungry. He was also starting to get the strangest feeling that this wasn't a dream.

Simon walked up to the door of the house and knocked but there was no answer. He looked in the window and it was full of … animals? More specifically, injured animals, some even in miniature wheelchairs. Simon was starting to freak out.

Walking round to the back of the cottage Simon nearly walked straight into something small, yellow and pink. Looking down he saw strange horse type thing holding a watering can in its mouth.

* * *

Sorry for the long delay, I was on holiday. Also, sorry it was so short, they should get longer!


	3. Chapter 2

This chapter is far longer than the last one and (I hope) far better. If you have any suggestions or constructive criticisms, please leave a comment. Contains violance and a bit of blood.

* * *

**Under Luna's Moon**

Chapter 2 – The Welcoming Committee

Simon let out a scream. It wasn't a manly scream; it was the type of scream that brought to mind a little nine year old girl in pig tales. At this the little yellow thing let out an "eep!" that Simon would have found adorable if he wasn't so terrified. It dropped the watering can at Simon's feet sped off in the direction of the town in the distance at the same time as Simon ran back to the cottage door and slammed it open.

As Simon had seen before the house was full of animals. There were birds flying around and standing on the rafters. They came in all shapes, sizes and colours and sang to each other in a perfect harmony (with the exception of one blue one that was singing horribly out of tune). There were mice and other small mammals running around the floor. There was even a beaver with its arm in a sling sleeping in a little bed on the other side of the room. That wasn't the strangest part, though. From the ceiling hung multiple bird boxes and cages and even a couple of nests on the support beams, whilst there were mouse holes in the walls which were connected by a network of little walkways and staircases.

The entire cottage had a very homely feel to it. The windows had shutters with holes shaped as the ace of spades. There was a large and very warm looking rug in the middle of the floor with a flower pattern in the middle. The arch above the door was decorated with pink butterflies with a heart at the top. Everything was very bright and welcoming, even though the light levels were starting to drop outside.

As Simon closed the door a little white rabbit that was sleeping in a cot to the side of the doorway woke up and stared at him with strangely intelligent eyes. Disregarding this strange new visitor to its home, he went back to sleep. "Man," muttered Simon, "even the rabbits in this place are weird."

Simon headed into the next room to see if he could find anything to eat. There were some freshly washed carrots on a chopping board. He didn't usually make a habit of eating things from the homes of strange small yellow winged horse things, but he hadn't eaten all day and was starving. Also, the way they shined in the light of the setting sun made them look so appetising.

Twilight Sparkle was sorting books in her library tree house when Fluttershy came bursting through the door.

"Oh, Twilight, it was just terrible, there is a monster out by my cottage, oh it was terrifying, it made a noise like one of those banshees from the old mare tales, I'm so scared I could just scream!" Fluttershy took a deep breath and let out a quiet scream that sounded more like another "eep!".

"Slow down Fluttershy." Said the purple unicorn calmly. "Now, explain to me what the matter is."

"Okay, okay." Said the yellow mare, taking large breaths to calm herself. "I was making Angle his dinner when I realised that I had forgotten to water my vegetable patch. When I was heading back inside I nearly bumped into this giant monster! And then …"

"Stop stop stop." Interrupted Twilight, "I am sure it wasn't a monster."

"It was, Twilight, really!" Insisted Fluttershy quietly, "It stood nearly six feet tall; my head barely reached its chest! And it stood on its back two hooves like a bear does when it is attacking. A-and it had fingers like those awful diamond dogs. And the noise it made Twilight! I know the cry of every bird and mammal in Equestria and it sounded nothing like any of them. It was as if somepony had put the scream of a young filly into the voice of that … thing!"

"Okay, I agree that it sounds odd. I have never read of such a creature in any of my books, nor have I ever seen a picture of one in the Canterlot archives. We need to get the girls together to have a look at this."

"Oooo, are we having a party?!" Exclaimed Pinkie Pie, her head poking out from between two books in the bookcase Twilight had been sorting.

"Ghah, Pinkie! Don't do that!" Gasped Twilight. "However, since you are here, can you go and tell Dash and AJ to meet us here as soon as possible. Fluttershy, can you do the same for Rarity. In the meantime I will look for any mention of this so-called monster in Rare Creatures and Their Origins"

"Oh, okay, sure …" Whimpered Fluttershy as she got out from under Twilight, where she had hidden when Pinkie had surprised them.

"Okie dokie lokie!" Pinkie said happily as her head retracted back into the bookcase.

Simon had been at the cottage for nearly an hour now. He had most eaten the carrots. As a student it was rare for Simon to ever get any fresh vegetables in his diet so they, despite not being very filling, they were a welcome change. He had also gotten a glass of water from the tap. "Strange yellow horse things with indoor plumbing. The hell am I?" Thought Simon, "This isn't a dream, it's too real. Am I in some kind of coma? Did someone slip some weird ass drug into my drink? Have I finally cracked and gone crazy? Wouldn't surprise me with all that has gone on in the last week. Although I always thought I would go down the homicidal maniac root rather than the multi-coloured trippy horse root."

Simon's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the main six arriving outside.

"Okay, girls, here is what we are going to do." Said Twilight as her and the girls approached the cottage. "I will try to talk to it to see if it is willing to come out. AJ, if it does become violent, which I am sure it will not, I want you and Dash to tackle it and tie it up."

"Sure thing, Twi." The two replied.

"I'm sure it won't come to such a barbaric end, darling." Stated Rarity.

"Alright, everypony, here I go." Twilight took a large breath and called out to the 'monster' in the house. "Hello! My name is Twilight Sparkle and I am the student of Princesses Celestia. The cottage you are in belongs to a friend of mine and you scared her earlier today. I am sure you didn't mean it and if you just come out here we can talk about it."

Of course, Simon can't speak pony, so all he heard was a mixture of neighs, snorts and grunts which only served to freak him out even more. "Stay back! I'm warning you! I'm … uh … I'm armed and very dangerous!" He desperately looked around for a weapon but the only possibilities were a few pans above the open fire place and that would take him to close to the door, and there for these strange demon horse thing, for comfort.

"Twi, did you understand a word that thing just said?" Asked Applejack.

"No. This may be a bit trickier than I thought if we have no way of communicating with it."

"Can't you just use one of those mind spells, like when we you freed us from Discord?" Inquired Rainbow Dash.

"No, no. That spell can only reactivate forgotten memories. And even if I knew a spell that could do that, we have no idea what this thing is. If I were to do something like that it could backfire and this thing could take over my body. No, we need to communicate with it without using magic and we can't use words. Any ideas girls?"

"Happiness is a universal language!" Exclaimed Pinkie.

"Wait, Pinkie, no!" Started Twilight, but it was too late, the pink earth pony was already bouncing through the cottage door, closely followed by the other five.

"Oh God its back and it brought reinforcements!" Shouted Simon, backing further towards the back corner of the room. "Stay back, I'm warning you!"

"Hi there! I'm Pinkie Pie, but my friends call me Pinkie. I know absolutely everypony here, but I don't know you, which means you must be new. Not that you are a pony at all, you are a strange tall bold thingy! You look so funny! Oooooo that reminds me of that one time …" Pinkie Pie just went on and on, in the way that only Pinkie Pie could.

The thing that Simon found scariest, however, was not the unholy sound coming out of this pink demons mouth but the way its head and neck kept coming at him in different directions. He had never felt so afraid in his life and in his fear he did something very stupid. He kicked Pinkie in the face.

Multiple things happened in the next second or so. The first was a blue hoof, traveling faster than the eye could follow, connected with Simons face. Luckily for Simon pegisi hoofs are surprisingly soft and springy to give them more lift on take-off, so his skull was not cracked in two. However, his nose was broken, sending blood splattering over the wall and floor to his right. At the same time, a pair of orange back hooves attempted to buck him in the chest with enough force to fell a tree. Due to the momentum of the punch from Rainbow Dash, Simon was already traveling backwards and so the full force of the buck did not land, but it was still enough to crack a couple of his ribs and possibly puncture one of his lungs. The uppercut from Rarity missed by a centimetre, which was good seeing as it probably would have detached his head. Finally, a scream from Fluttershy sent all the animals into attack mode. Birds pecked at his bloodied face as small mammals bit at his heels and the white rabbit that had been sleeping by the door kicked him in the balls.

"Stop!" Shouted Twilight, her horn glowing and projecting a magical force field around Simon.

"Oh hayseed, I didn't mean ta do that!" Gasped Applejack, thee concern obvious in her voice.

"Nonononononono, I killed him!" Sobbed Rainbow Dash as she looked down at her blood stained hoof.

"No you haven't. I can stop the external bleeding but I don't know enough about healing magic or his anatomy to fix any internal injury. We need to get him to the Princesses, now!"

* * *

So that's that. Please take a second to put in a review and stay tuned for the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 3

**Under Luna's Moon**

**Chapter three – Her Royal Highness**

Simon was paralysed with a mixture of pain and fear. He had momentarily passed out when the blue flying one had punched him in the face but the adrenalin pumping through his veins had quickly woken him up again. He now simply lay against the wall where he had landed and waited as these strange creatures talked in their alien language, probably discussing what to do with him.

"Do these things eat meat?" He thought. "Am I going to end up being eaten by strange multi-coloured horses?"

He guessed the purple one was the ring leader as it seemed to be the one giving the orders to the others. The blue one with the rainbow mane seemed to be panicking a little. Maybe they had been told to bring him in alive and it was scared that it had killed him. The yellow one with the pink mane was looking at Simon with what looked to be real concern. The very idea made Simon chuckle, a decision that he instantly regretted when another shot of pain went down his side, causing him to let out a moan.

"Okay, girls, I am going to attempt something I have never tried before." Said Twilight. "I am going to not only teleport all the way from here to Canterlot, but I am going to move us all there at the same time. Brace yourselves!" As Twilights horn started to glow a magical aura engulfed Simon and the girls. In a flash of light they disappeared, leaving the cottage empty apart from the animals who were returning to their nests and cages.

In the throne room of Canterlot Castle there was a flash of white light and six ponies and a human appeared seemingly out of thin air. "Princess Celestia, I need to …" Twilight began, before seeing who was sitting on the throne before her.

"Ah, Twilight Sparkle, what a pleasant surprise!" Exclaimed Luna, stepping down and walking towards the girls. "What is it that you seek our aid in at this late hour of our night?"

"Well, Princess, I need your help in healing this … thing." She said, gesturing towards Simon.

Simon was in awe. He had never been one for believing in the supernatural but if there was ever such a thing as a goddess this was it. She stood far taller than the other horses and had both a horn and wings. She was a deep shade of midnight blue which reminded Simon of when he was a kid and he and his father would go into the countryside on the long winter nights and look at the stars through his dad's telescope. Her mane was like the night sky itself, stars twinkling in its ethereal depths. She wore a jet black tiara and a necklace with a crescent moon on it. She looked down on him with her blue eyes showing interest, pity and the closest thing to kindness he had seen since arriving in this strange world.

"What a peculiar creature! Although it should be fairly simple to heal." Luna reached her down her neck and tapped Simon with her horn.

Simon instantly felt a weird tingling sensation run through his body, starting at the point where the horn had made contact. He was also concerned to see he was being lifted upright by a strange blue aura, the same colour as this goddess's hair. The tingling intensified around his rib cage and seemed to rush through Simons mind, brushing away his pain like a tidal wave of bliss. As the magic finished its work and set Simon back down on his feet in front of the goddess, he fell to his knees in front of her, head on the floor and praying to all forces in the universe, expecting to be judged and then punished for his actions.

"Tell me, Twilight Sparkle, what was the source of this creatures injuries?" Inquired Luna.

"Umm, well, you see …" Twilight stuttered.

"Ah'm afraid it was our fault, yer majesty." Piped up Applejack, ever the one for honesty.

"How so?"

"Well ya see, after he had kicked Pinkie in the face, we …"

"THOU DID WHAT?!" Luna shouted at Simon, who was visibly cowering in fear as this dark goddess booming at him in an alien language. "THOU HATH TEN SECONDS TO EXPLAIN THYSELF BEFORE WE BANISH THY FROM OUR FAIR LANDS!"

"Princess, please." Begged Twilight. "He doesn't seem to understand Equestrian. I am sure he was just confused and scared."

"We shall see!" Luna replied, her horn once more.

"Oh please no, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please don't kill me. I didn't mean to hurt her, she just scared me and I lashed out, please don't kill me!" Sobbed Simon.

"And why in tarnation would we wanna kill ya, sugar cube?" Asked the orange one with the blonde pony tail.

"Because … Wait, what?! Since when could you talk?"

* * *

Not sure about this one, might give it a few tweaks later. Again, please review!


End file.
